secrets out
by flarey phoenix
Summary: one massive secret revield and a lot of dxs fluff please review, it is funny and NO FLAMES
1. secrets out

**Secrets out**

"I swear if lancer gives us one more 6 page essay im guna go-ghost and pull the

nastiest and most horrible prank ever it will make him quit his job it will be that nasty"

"calm down dude"  
"yeah whats wrong danny"

"it's just so hard beating ghosts being hunted by my own parents and getting good grades in the process"

"come on danny I know you can do it"

"thanks sam"

"come on dude its only a matter of time before he sets another one so can't wait for the prank"

"TUCKER" shouted sam

"guys im guna fly home seya"

"bye dude"

"seya danny"

**later that night**

it was lucky that lancer had said they could do the essay on any thing they wanted to do it on so danny had thought 'why not do it on the ghosts I've fought' it was guna be easy all the ghosts he'd fought would make 19 pages if he did one page per ghost

**next day**

"ok class your homework today is a six page essay on the things in amity park"

"that's it" whispered danny just loud enough for tucker to hear him

"dude don't"

"mr lancer may I be excused"

"ok mr fenton but hurry back" so danny ran down the hallway to the boys toilet and transformed

**back in class**

"oh no lancers got a ghost tazer (a/n my little creation) if danny gets hit with that he'll fall unconscious" said sam worried

"whats your point sam"

"when danny falls unconscious in ghost form he reverts back to fenton he'll revert back infront of the whole class"

"too late" said tucker pointing at danny flying upto mr lancer after he went invisible, as he touched him danny felt a sharp pain he then turned visible multiple screams were heard through the class as the ghost boy fell unconscious

"ha you don't touch me and ge-" he was cut off by two blue rings circling danny reverting him back to fenton

"what the-" then there were gasps a danny fenton lay where the ghostboy had just been the loudest gasp came from the door as everybody turned round they danny's parents staring wide eyed at the scene they just witnessed,

**10 minutes after**

"danny?" asked Mr lancer unsure of himself

"oh crap I can explain….actually I really can't"

"well you'd better start to think of a way of explaining" said a voice that made danny jump he tured around to find his mum looking at him angrily

"told you, you should have told your parents" said tucker

"oh thanks for the sympathy tuck"

"your welcome dude"

"start talking young man" said a very angry maddie

"ok remember when I was in the accident in your lab well I got half killed and became half ghost

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flashback_

"_Smile" said Sam as she flashed the camera_

"_Ok I showed you the portal can we get outa here now my parents could be back any minute besides they say it doesn't work anyways"_

"_Come on Danny a ghost zone aren't you curious you gotta check it out" said Sam_

"_You know what you right who knows what kind of awesome and super cool things exist on the other side of that portal" then Danny put on the jumpsuit and walked into the portal and accidentally turned on the internal on switch Sam and tucker heard a loud scream as Danny was flung across the room when he woke up Sam held a mirror to his face he didn't stop screaming until he found out he could change back._

Every one was now looking at Danny weirdly

"You have now broken the truce young Daniel" said Vlad appearing at the door

"plasmius what do you want you can't tell anyone about me now everyone I know already knows"

"I know Daniel but you didn't have to tell them about me now I have to kill you sorry maddie but when im trough with him he'll be full ghost" "oh no you don't I never thought I'd say this vlad but eat hot fenton bazooka" said a furious maddie but before she could do anything vlad had transported himself behind her

"don't worry Mrs Fenton danny can handle him he has done for the last two years" said sam

**Outside school**

"you do know with one attack you would be beaten don't you vlad"

"one attack ha don't make me laugh"

"I'll just have to show you then wont I" then danny focused all his energy on one attack the most powerful one he had the one that could destroy a city in one blast then he unleashed It the powerful ghostly wail vlad was knocked into the many empty flats across from casper high and he was beaten

"see I told you" said danny tiredly as he fell to the floor he once again reverted back in front of everyone (a/n and I mean everyone in town)

"danny" shouted maddie running out the school

"are you alright dude you look kinda tired"

"well tuck you would be if you just used all your energy in one move" said danny as he fainted from exhaustion".


	2. about the ghosts

**Chapter 2-about the ghosts **

"danny" said a very worried sam

"im awake what happened whats wrong sam?"

"dude you've bin out for at least two days you passed out after that fight with plasmius sams bin worried sick she never left your side she thought you would never wake up" then danny looked at the crying girl

"danny never use that power again" said sam still crying

"I never will unless it's a real emergency" said danny smiling at sam

"danny now that your awake seen as how you helped us lots more than we imagined could you tell us something" asked maddie

"sure what"

"can you tell us about the ghosts you've fought" asked jack

"I'd be glad to"

"these are all the ones I fought there's: lunch lady she controls lunch and everything to do with lunch, sapphia a princess she gets angry the amulet she wears turns her into a dragon, skulker the self proclaimed ghost zones greatest hunter he's always trying to put my pelt on his wall which will always be gross by the way, vlad my arch enemy he has a big crush on mum and he hates dad oh yeah hes had twenty years more practice than me an I can still kick his butt, ember she uses her music to hypnotise people into idolising her the more kids chanting her name the stronger she gets, the box ghost he is a lame ghost that controls all things cardboard and square, poindexter a kid that got shoved in his locker one too many times he teaches bullies a lesson, Johnny 13 and kitty both of them are a couple Johnny has a bad luck shadow, Youngblood remember when you thought I was crazy"

"yeah" said jack and maddie together

"well that was him only kids can see him, Desiree she grants wishes once she gave tucker ghost powers and made me never meet sam after me and sam had a fight sam wished we never met and she granted it which took my powers away because sam was the one who made me get my powers, technus he controls all things electrical and beeping but I think hes master of long winded introductions he also never stops talking about himself, walker he is the ghost warden he's the one that framed me for attacking the city and the mayor, the ghost writer he put me in a poem when I blew up his best poem ever that was at Christmas you might not have noticed but you were all talking in rhyme, clockwork he is the master of time he was once charged with the task of destroying me because when I was older I was supposed to be the most evil ghost in the world but that wont happen again I beat him, myself not clockwork he helped save all your lives evil me was going to kill you all, Dan phantom I've just told you most things about him but one thing I missed was he was fused with myself and plasmius, box lunch she is the future child of the box ghost and the lunch lady I know ewwwww, spectra and Bertrand the therapist and the assistant she feeds on teen misery it's the nectar that keeps her young an beautiful and that's it"

"wow all this time that's what you've been doing fighting all them ghosts only to get hunted by us if we knew we never would-"

"don't worry mom it's alright I got a lot stronger from dodging your attacks but dad no offence but you could learn to shoot better" interrupted danny

"I know son" said jack smiling

"danny we now extend your curfew to 11 o'clock seen as how you always miss it fighting ghosts I would imagine" said maddie

"yep at least I don't have to make up any more excuses why I was always late and remember when we were going to that college reunion"

"yeah"

"well remember when I said you its to hard being me an you said that you and dad went through the exact same things when you we my age"

"yeah why"

"ha proved you wrong you never had ghost powers that you couldn't control any way sam why were you so worried about me?"

"erm well I-" said sam being interrupted by danny's ghost sense

"that can't be good" said maddie

"BEWARE"

"oh god not him again"

"who danny"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE" said the box ghost as he appeared behind danny

"I'll take care of him danny you might be strong but you still don't have enough energy and I can't lose you again" shouted sam as she shot the fenton bazooka at him

"ok what did she mean by that" asked danny confused

"he can't be that clueless can he" asked jazz

"oh you'd be surprised" said tucker

"no seriously what did she mean" he asked again

"dude you are to clueless for words she will have to tell you herself or you figure it out yourself" said tucker then sam sucked him up in the Fenton thermos

"now what was I saying before I was rudely interrupted by the box crazed idiot"

"you were about to tell danny you love him oops" said tucker slapping a hand over his mouth

"what?"

"sorry sam"

"oh thanks tucker ok im guna go now" said sam running out the door leaving a stunned danny

"dude you ok"

"SHE LIKES ME WAHOO" shouted danny

"yikes" said jazz

"oops did I just say that out loud"

"dude you didn't just say it you shouted it very loudly"

"danny maybe you should go talk to her" said maddie

"great idea" said danny

"GOIN-GHOST" then he transformed and flew towards the door

"don't forget danny 11o'clock" said maddie as he flew through the door

**at the manson abode **

"MUM" shouted sam as she got through the door

"im coming what is it sammy"

"first it's sam and second only disturb me if danny comes round"

"okay see you later then" said Nicole as sam ran past her up to her room

as sam got to her room she heard her mum shout

"sam danny's here"

'well that didn't take long' sam thought to herself as she ran downstairs

"hey sam" said danny as she got to the door

"hi danny you want to come in"

"only If your going to explain"

"fine I give up come on let go up to my room"

"ok then" said danny as he came in he noticed her mum stare at him nastily

"I don't think your mum likes me very much"

"oh who cares hurry up" when then got in the room sam shut and locked the door

"now explain" said danny smirkin he knew what she was going to say but he just wanted her to say it(a/n I know I know im being evil hahaha)

"ok I used to have a really big crush on you"

"used to? Not fare" said a sad looking danny

"why so glum when pahara dark attacked I found out it was more than a crush I-I l-love you"

"so he was telling the truth then"

"yep so what are you going to do now"

"heres the list: first scream with happiness the kiss you how does that sound

"fine with me" said a very happy sam

"WAHOOO" screamed danny luckily the entire room was sound proof then he kissed sam for about 5 minutes when then broke apart sam was smiling to much for a goth and danny looked like he was about to explode with happiness but he didn't

"danny"

"yeah"

"what do you want to do now" asked sam as she smiled seductively

"I don't care as long as its with you" said danny still smiling

"ok then she said as he jumped on him(a/n minds outa the guttar people they are only 14)

and kissed him to oblivion

**1 hour later**

"oh my god I'm late I have to get home"

"just say it was a ghost"

"it could work but I've just stopped lying to them I don't want to start all over again"

"ok then see you tomorrow but first" said sam then she kissed him for the millionth time that night

"ok now I have to go" said danny ten minutes after

"fine bye I'll see you tomorrow"

"defiantly" said danny as he transformed an flew out the window


	3. suprise birthday party

Chapter 3-surprise birthday party

It was danny's birthday and it was going to be a eventful one after sam and danny's kissing fit the night before danny had forgotten about his birthday but sam and tucker would make sure this one he would never forget sam was tiptoeing into danny's room were he was asleep or so she thought he had heard her come in what she didn't know was he was a light sleeper so he pretended as she got closer he began a plot which he would carry out when she got close enough when she bent down to put the radio next to his ear he turned invisible she looked up and he was gone then she felt two arms going round her and then spin her round to face danny laughing

"so whats with the sneaky act then"

"well me and tucker were going to give you the most eventful birthday ever"

"wait its my birthday"

"yes wait you forgot"

"yeah I was to busy thinking about last night to think about anything else"

"well this should get your brain in gear" said sam as she pulled a can of silly string from her belt and sprayed it in danny's face

" hey no fare" said danny as he let go of her she then ran out of the room and down to tucker

"SAM COME BACK HERE PLEASE"

"he's coming" said sam running into the kitchen

"im ready" said tucker as he pulled out a water gun sam pulled out two more cans of silly string.

"er what's going on" said jazz confused

"birthday wakeup he forgot all about his birthday so we're reminding him so I suggest you get out of here before danny comes"

"why?"

"because see all this arsenal well its going all over danny and it will be all over you if you don't leave so go"

"im gone bye" and she ran out the door then sam heard footsteps coming from the hallway but wher she heard them she didn't see danny

"DANNY INVISABLITY WONT WORK TUCKER FIRE" so tucker fired the water gun which got danny completely soaked as he became visible and sam coated him in silly string(a/n just imagine what he would look like) it was now half past three and sam and tucker were failing in the coat danny in water and silly string plan so sam had decided to call a truce

"TRUCE" shouted sam

"fine fine truce" said danny holding up his arms

"im going to leave you two lovebirds alone for a while" said tucker as he left

"well that certainly was an eventful birthday but where's my presents I want my presents" said danny

"be patent you now have to fly me to my house but you have to land at the door got it"

"fine lets go then but first lets get changed" said danny running up to his room

"fine but what am I going to get changed into"

"you can borrow some of my clothes" then danny threw a black top that used to be black before the circus gothika came to town at her and some blue jeans and sam went to the bathroom to get changed 10 minutes after she came out the bathroom and came face to face with danny phantom

"whow you scared the crap outa me please don't do that again"

"ok ok lets go" said danny as he picked her up and flew her through the ceiling

"land please I said stop at the door"

"fine" said danny then he landed at the door

"wait here I'll be back and don't go through the door"

"I wasn't planning to" then sam went in

**inside**

"ok is everything ready" asked sam

"yep every thing for the party is ready even the ghosts you wanted here have shown up" said tucker as he pointed at the box ghost lunch lady clockwork even ember was there but she promised not to cause havoc

"great you all promise not to cause a problem"

"we promise we might hate him but hey everyone deserves a cool birthday" said ember then sam ran back outside

"danny you can come in now"

"what is so important here"

"you will see when you get in" said sam then she went in as danny followed her into a dark room only a few things were glowing

'_crap the ghosts glow' _thought sam

"sam whats goin-"

"SURPRISE" shouted every one in the room including the ghosts

"whoa you did all this for me you even got the ghosts to come"

"yep cool eh" said ember walking to him

"your not going to hurt me are you"

"no its your birthday seen as how you invited us we will call a truce for today but only for today got it" said ember

"got it"

"PARTY" shouted some one from the back everyone looked round to see dash and kwan standing there

"WELL YOU HEARD THEM PARTY TIME" shouted sam

"im going to have to do something to time after this one aren't I" said clockwork to himself then danny transformed and flew up with the other ghosts taking sam with him

"er danny what are you doing"

"well I've never actually had a chance to talk or have fun with any ghosts without them trying to kill me so why not"

"and why take me with you"

"well I don't want to be alone with a load of enemy's do I"

"very true but the set a truce for today"

"oh so you don't want to spend ay time with me anymore"

"of coarse I do it's just I'd rather spend it on the floor" said sam

"ok then said danny as he lowered then to the floor

"hey clockwork why so glum" said danny as he walked over to the lonely ghost

"parties aren't really my thing I never have fun"

"well can you try we even have the lunch lady to prepare food that ghosts can eat" said tucker jumping into the conversation

"whoa were did you come from" said clockwork holding the place were the heart should be

"come on dude you carnt be scared you're a ghost anyway we have a whole mansion to ourselves you can't be bored"

"well I am"

"hey I never thought of that" said danny smiling to himself

"what" asked sam

"we have the whole mansion to ourselves"

"if you don't count the party"

"well im sure theres a place in this mansion that nobody knows about said danny taking off with sam in his hands(a/n as I've said before minds outta the gutter people danny might be 15 but sams still 14)

**on the roof**

"danny you were right there is some places in this house that nobody has ever bin or rather on this house its beautiful"

"yep beautiful" said danny staring at sam she turned to face danny smiling

"you do know your missing your own birthday don't you"

"of course but I'd rather spend it with you any day does your mum know about me being phantom?"

"Danny the whole city knows but she can't do anything"

"Why she can stop me seeing you"

"no she can't she's to scared to try anything and she actually likes the fact that im dating a superhero"

"And why would that be"

"Because she doesn't have to worry about me when I'm with you because everybody knows if they do anything to me you'll kill them isn't that right"

"Absolutely"

"Maybe we should be getting back they're probably looking for you and the box ghost is still guarding your presents"

"my presents I forgot TO THE PARTY" shouted sam as he flew them back to the party

"looks like the lovebirds are back" said ember

"PRESANTS" shouted danny

"be patient BOX GHOST" said maddie

"yeah"

"can you bring the presents"

"I'd be glad to bring them" then he lifted his arms and all the presents moved through the party right to danny

"cool" said danny as he looked through the massive pile of presents being the hero of the town does have its advantages

"open sams first" shouted the still depressed paulina

"ok but where is it I don't see it"

"I'll go get it box ghost I'm guna need your help on this one"

"ok" said the box ghost as he followed her to her room

"oh my god its huge"

"keep it down this one was supposed to be last but paulina spoiled it"

"ok I'll try and move it but I can't promise anything"

"thanks" then the box ghost lifted his arms but the present would only move a few inches off the floor

"can you make it go through the floor"

"good idea I never thought of that" then box ghost turned it invisible and made it go through the floor and into the party room gasps were heard from everyone when the present materialised in front of then the biggest one came from danny when he saw the size of it

"whoa that is huge what is it"

"open it and see and no cheating phasing the paper off it"

"fine" said danny as he ripped the paper of it rapidly when the paper came off multiple boxes were stacked on top of each other the one that caught his eye was the main one it was the very best and newest games console (a/n soz I couldn't think of a name for it) and a load of games round it

"how'd you get one of these there not even in the stores yet" said danny excitedly

"well my parents have they're ways"

"now open mine" said ember jumping in

"I hope its nothing that can hurt me"

"oh just open it" so danny ripped open the present to find a silver and green guitar

"but I can't play"

"neither could I before I got this one its magic you might not be able to play with a normal guitar but this one will make you a pro"

"cool thanks ember"

"eh no big deal what else could I have got you"

"now open mine you'll love this one" said clockwork

"ok" then he ripped the paper off to find a watch

"a watch"

"yes but this one is special but you can only use it once it will allow you to rewind time remember just once"

"again COOL"

"mine now" shouted tucker from the back

"I wonder what this is going to be" said sam sarcastically as danny pulled the paper off he found the newest phone out and gadgets to go with it

"nice one" said danny

"its got a load of credit and I downloaded all your favourite tunes into it"

"thanks tuck" danny unwrapped all the presents by phasing the paper off them he was getting bored unwrapping them by hand so why not then all the lights went off and a massive cake came into view

"this is our present danny" said the box ghost and lunch lady, it was massive

"whoa that is huge"

"well I am the ghost of lunch so why not make a massive cake"

"thanks well lets dig in"

"wait danny you need to make a wish" said maddie coming into view

"what could I possibly want I have the best girlfriend ever"

"thanks" said sam blushing

"no more getting hunted and I have some cool new presents"

"but what about the ghosts trying to kill you"

"eh no big deal it's actually fun sometimes"

"well you can expect an attack from one of us ghosts tomorrow so have fun today cause tomorrow we will be back on the attack" said ember

**the end of the party**

"seya everybody and make sure ember box ghost lunch lady and clockwork make sure you go bake to the ghost zone"

"we will bye I actually had a fun time" said clockwork

"told you that you couldn't be bored" said tucker again scaring clockwork

"will you stop doing that"

"awwww its to funny scaring you" said tucker

"goodbye ghost boy" said clockwork as he and the other ghosts headed to the portal

"bye" shouted danny

"well that was a birthday I'll never forget but its school tomorrow so im going to have to go and it's getting close to eleven so I'd better go"

"can't you say a ghost attacked"

"sorry they called a truce until midnight remember"

"oh yeah bye then" said sam as he transformed and took off with his signature cry

"IM GOIN-GHOST bye sammy"

"hey watch it you might be my boyfriend but I'll still kick you arse it's sam"

"ok ok bye sam"

"seya danny" and he was gone.


	4. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
